mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 338: Thunderwall
"Thunderwall" was originally released on January 17, 2017. Description What's up, Gearheads? We made an episode just for you! Join us for an in-depth discussion on Justin's new ride, and listen in as he breaks down all the special modifications he made both under and above the hood. This baby's got a Hemi, whatever that means. Suggested Talking Points Justin's New Car, Bassism, Altaba Answers, Ronald's Sex Commercial, Tapping, Brendan Frasier Deep Dive, Too Many Stuffies Outline 11:24 - I recently started up a band with a couple of friends of mine. I'm the lead singer/guitarist/song writer. Problem is, our bassist isn't very good. What's worse is, he frequently argues with me about how our songs, which I wrote, should sound. I've tried my best to take his opinion into account, but most of the time his take on a song is flat-out bad. I feel really bad kicking him out. How can I deal with this without breaking up the band? -- Cacophonous in Canada 22:58 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew" Answers user paremy, who asks: I just heard the new company is finally taking over yahoo.What will happen to our emails and yahoo answers?This saddens me:( saw it on news.? I saw it on the news this morning that Verizon's company that alibaba or aldaba what ever the hell it's called will be replacing yahoo here in a few.. I hate this so much.. I hate it. I love answering questions on yahoo answers.. 27:45 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user The Nikki Bella, who asks: Is ronald mcdonald a virgin or did he lose his virginity? 35:58 - MZ - Sponsored by NatureBox, Sponsored by MeUndies 44:34 - My boyfriend today did this joke kiss thing where he leaned in with his mouth wide open to put his mouth over the top of my mouth and also my nose. Instinctually, I tapped him pretty hard in the balls. I do not feel the punishment fits the crime, and I'm wondering what kind of gift I should get that says "I'm sorry for ball-tapping you." -- Sorry About Your Sandbags in Seattle 47:16 - MZ Again - Advertisement for The Adventure Zone 48:07 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "Altaba" user HOMINI DOMINI, who asks: Do you know some movie, cartoon or book with same style of "MONKEYBONE"? May be the nearest it that I know be "The Mask" or movies of Tim Burton; and, yet, is not exactly that I quest. 54:36 - I have a problem where I can't throw away any stuffed animals or put them in my closet because I don't want to hurt their feelings (fuck you, Toy Story). The real issue is that whenever people come over, they see my stuffed animals, assume I collect them, and then get me more as gifts. It's nice of them, but I am twenty years old, and I have about fifty stuffed animals now and I'm running out of room on my bed. How do you politely tell people to stop getting me stuffed animals? -- Entombed in East Lansing 64:41 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "Altaba Answers" user Brian, who asks: What hookah tobacco smells like sex or a sexy woman? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport